From the background to the spotlight
by FenanOni
Summary: A somewhat decent but lengthy discription is what the first chapter is. I'll try to remember to update this on the second of every month. Be weary of peace being made with the triforce and the fact that I think I'm the only person on the internet whos written about this ship (i say that because there's no fan art for this ship)
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Zelda has Married Ganondorf in the hopes of ending the large cycle of violence that befalls the two along with Link. She invites her cousin, the new Chief of Berk, of which she doesn't know yet. When he doesn't come to the wedding, Zelda can't help but worry for him, and so she sends her best friend and most powerful guard, Impa, to go make sure things are okay. Of course, Impa rejects the request at first because of the risk of Ganondorf poisoning Zelda but does so after seeing the couple get closer and eventually fall deeply in love. As Impa leaves with her youngest team of spies to back her up, she discovers the young chieftain is in morning, and also never received Zelda's letter. /p 


	2. Worry

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA tall, blonde haired woman sat in a fanciful bedroom with tea next to her as she awaited her closest friend. In the shadows stood a half Sheik that was probably two heads taller than the blonde with pointed ears. The Sheik stepped out of the shadows, tight wrappings covering her face and blocking off all the sounds of breathing. "You called? My queen," the sheik warrior said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe young woman's blue eyes looked up at her most trusted friend, concern written over her face. "Impa, I'm concerned. I didn't see my cousin or Chief Stoik at the wedding. You know as well as I do that they would have sent word if they were going to be late or unable to come," Zelda said softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanImpa's eyebrows furrowed. "I will send my spies to go investigate. If there's been an invasion, they won't let them know that we know," the bodyguard said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBut Zelda shook her head in response. "Impa, I would ask that you go," she said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanImpa's red eyes dilated at the suggestion. "I will not leave you here until I am sure that Ganandorf will not try and have you killed," Impa said sternly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanZelda shook her head. "If he was going to have me killed he would have done it in the last month," she said sternly. "They need you Impa. I have this feeling," Zelda began./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanImpa put a small hand out. "I know. Your feelings have never been wrong before, Zelda. However, preparations will take time. I have every intention of keeping a close eye on Ganandorf during that time," Impa said with a nod, the singular white bang bouncing off of the warrior's small forehead./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanZelda nodded. "Thank you Impa. Is there anything you need to report?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, I'm sure you are already aware that your….. husband has been handing out fliers all morning announcing your first child?" Impa said with a groan, a small sneer hidden by the symbolic wrappings and coat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"WHAT?! BUT I'M NOT PREGNAT YET!" Zelda shouted, before standing up and marching down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanImpa groaned at the young queen's antics. Zelda had never been good at keeping an eye on her own health, and had avoided that doctor for her yearly check up for over six years. It wouldn't surprise Impa in the slightest if Ganandorf knew Zelda was pregnant before she did, as he had birthed many of his own children in past lives./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanImpa smiled as the middle aged sheik made it's way down to the barracks to gather a squad of the less experienced spies as well as the older ones to take with her as well as to make sure Zelda and Link were well guarded while she was gone. She knew with Zelda being pregnant that Ganandorf would not hurt her, so Impa would have plenty of time as long as Link didn't wake up and remember her past while Impa was gone and Ganandorf still refused to think about the idea that he and Link would get along./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanMeanwhile, in a land far, far away, a boy stood, a bow in his hand. The wind blew through his auburn locks, and his green eyes held back tears for the first time in five years. Hiccup refused to cry in front of the people, now his people. He knocked the arrow into place, before placing the tip in a small fire at his feet. The boat in front of him sailed away slowly, a large form being covered up by a soft and white blanket./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe aimed the old bow up high in the sky, before letting the arrow fly. His jade eyes followed the arrow until it hit the very center of the boat, and he watched as a wave of other arrows followed in pursuit, all hitting the boat and setting it aflame./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe took a step closer to the bank. "I'm sorry dad," he whispered, just barely audible, and the large man missing both aspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanleg and a foot that stood next to him looked at Hiccup with tears in his eyes as well. "I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was. I, I don't know," he said, his voice catching./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA woman with brown hair came up behind him, slightly taller. She brought up her pale hand and ran it through the back of his hair in a comforting way. "You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing, so frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted," the woman, Valka, said before catching him by the shoulders and facing him. The two's eyes met, jade clashing with a baby blue. "He always said you would become the strongest of them all. And he was right." She ran a hand along his chin. "You have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon." She pulled him in closely, and he looked at her in surprise. "Only you can bring our two worlds together. That is who you are, son."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe removed her hand from his chin, before stepping aside. He was filled with a new look of determination. He began walking forward, until he reached the very edge of the bank. "I am," he started. "I was, so afraid of becoming my dad." His shoulders moved as he talked, and the sun seemed to glisten on him, as if his father was saying he wanted to hear what his son said next before his accent into Valhalla. "Most, because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless?" he let out a soft sigh before continuing. "I guess that you can only try." Hiccup turned to face his friends, his family, and his people. "A chief protects his own. We're going back," he said, a new determination and confidence filling his eyes. He was going to get his best friend back, and free the king of dragons if it would be his only act as chief./p 


End file.
